guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ward Against Foes
ANet, what is the point observing in the skill description that it does not effect spirits, who cares if they are not slowed down, 50% of immovable is still immovable :). --Heurist 07:03, 3 December 2006 (CST) This is probably the most enjoyable ward when you have a bunch of melee attackers on you and you pop this one outta the bag and just walk away. Gets em everytime :p ~Quaz :Mmmmmm, VERY enjoyable :) The Hobo 00:36, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Easily the most useful ward. M s4 01:06, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::In PvP maybe, snaring for PvE isn't too useful...Still, this + Ward Against Melee is evil anywhere, so I guess you are still right. (T/ ) 01:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, only pvp, i dunno anything about pve M s4 13:01, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Non-Spirit Foes I don't know of any Spirits that move and are foes...other than those annoying ones in Nolani Academy bonus... (T/ ) 17:36, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Just standard ward text. Kind of annoying to face Shelter, Union and Displacement all in a Ward Against Melee without an Elementalist with strong enough attacks to kill them off. Oh, and that Elementalist that put the ward down also blinds you. --Kale Ironfist 18:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, technically you could still kill off the Displacement spirit, since spirits don't affect each other and any attack that gets thru the Ward's 50% chance would cause damage to Displacement, with the attack itself or the block + 60health lost. In that kind of situation, you go W/Rt and use Gaze of Fury or Consume Soul :p (T/ ) 18:08, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::This was back when Factions was at its height, so no Gaze of Fury, or even Consume Soul with 2 second recharge (not worth an elite either, even currently). You'd have the spirits in the ward so that they'd evade 50% of the time, blinded constantly, wearing out your teams condition removal, and any attacks against the team would either: miss to blind, evade to ward against melee, block to displacement, or reduce to ~40 damage max due to Shelter and Union. Every time you killed the spirits, that Ritualist would put it back up due to insanely overpowered spirit cost/effect and Ritual Lord. Oh, and Mend Body and Soul would remove any conditions you placed on them because of all the spirits. Good thing ArenaNet realised this was too much passive defence and nerfed every ward to affect non-spirit allies. --Kale Ironfist 18:17, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah, well thanks for the history lesson. I didn't know that...Now I understand a bit better when I hear PvP folks rant "All Rits should go to hell" or whatever... (T/ ) 18:20, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Obviously my hammer wasn't enough for hammer time :P (back then, I played hammer warrior, now though, I'm sideboard for any spot in GvG) --Kale Ironfist 18:26, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Fastest way past... I'm interested to know if anyone's up for a test. Is it faster to try to run straight through the centre of the ward or try to skirt around the periphery? Just wondering. Konradishes 02:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :That can be mathematically solved. 02:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::I've tested it for myself in a couple of instances in PvE. I'm certain it's faster to run around rather than through. King Neoterikos 02:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, running around is what I would have thought to be faster. Konradishes 03:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Let R = radius of ward. Distance across ward = 2R, distance around ward = πR. Ward makes you move 50% slower, which is half speed, so in the time it takes you to cross the ward, you would normally have moved twice that distance or 4R. πR < 4R, thus it is (1-π/4)*100% =~ 22% quicker to walk around the ward. —Dr Ishmael 03:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::I belive that should be put on the page. (T/ ) 05:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know if the 22% should be there. that number is only true provided you can make a perfect line on the wards edge. Which would be nearly impossible to achieve, on top of that it's only true if you need to go from 1 point on the edge to the exact opposite, which I doubt happens very often. Finally if you start running further from the ward and go to a point further behind it you would cut even less time off. I would keep the note sayign it's faster to go around but leave the number out since it's not going to be true in nearly every case GW-Viruzzz 08:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well yeah, it was a mathematical proof, which are very rarely 100% applicable to the real world. If you are going to a point far beyond the ward, then you save even more time, because you'll only travel along the ward's edge for about 1/4 or less of the circle before you can start on a straight-line path to the destination. —Dr Ishmael 16:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Konradishes 06:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC)